The present invention relates to a method for producing semiconductor laser modules for integrally forming a laser light emitting portion and an optical fiber supporting groove portion on a substrate which contains an active layer in between cladding layers.
A semiconductor laser module in which a laser light emitting body and an optical fiber supporting groove are integrated is known as shown in FIG. 1. For example, on a substrate 10 made of Si, markers 14 are provided for positioning the laser light emitting body 12 on the substrate 10 and an optical fiber supporting groove 16 for fixing an optical fiber 20 to a semiconductor laser module 1. In this prior art semiconductor laser module, such a method has been employed to provide the laser light emitting body 12 on the substrate 10 that comprises the steps of providing a soldering material 18, for example, AuSn on the substrate 10; thereafter, positioning an end portion of the laser light emitting body 12 at the markers 14; melting the soldering material 18; and then fixedly mounting the laser light emitting body 12 on the substrate 10.
Furthermore, the optical fiber 20 was fixedly mounted on the optical fiber supporting groove 16 in order to provide the semiconductor laser module 1 with the optical fiber 20 such that the core portion (not shown) of the optical fiber 20 was opposed to the emitting spot (not shown) of the laser light emitting body 12.
In the aforementioned prior-art semiconductor laser module, the laser light emitting body 12 required positioning in place on the substrate 10 to allow, thereafter, the laser light emitting body 12 to be fixedly mounted. Accordingly, in the assembly process of the semiconductor laser module, there was an inconvenience wherein the manufacturing process became complicated since a jig had to be prepared beforehand for positioning the laser light emitting body 12 in place on the substrate 10 and thus a process for positioning the laser light emitting body 12 using this jig was required.
In addition, there was also a problem in that it became difficult to appropriately transmit the laser light emitted from the laser light emitting body to an optical fiber when the laser light emitting body 12 had not been positioned in place on the substrate 10.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a semiconductor laser module that enables positioning of the optical fiber in an appropriate position without using a jig for positioning the laser light emitting portion, undergoing a process for positioning the laser light emitting portion, or aligning the optical fiber with the laser light emitting portion (alignment free).
The method for producing a semiconductor laser module, according to the present invention, is characterized by comprising a substrate preparation step for preparing a substrate including an active layer between cladding layers; a supporting groove portion formation step for forming a supporting groove portion to support an optical fiber on the substrate; and an electrode formation step for forming an electrode on a substrate surface of an opposing portion which faces the supporting groove portion.
That is, according to the features of the present invention, the production process can be simplified by eliminating the process of positioning the laser light emitting portion on the substrate, and an optical fiber can be positioned on an appropriate position relative to the laser light emitting portion as well.